Tuk Pinderknock
|image = File:Tuc.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 5 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 20 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Leongarde |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = The Imposter |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Female |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Corporal |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = G'wain Pinderknock |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age |Row 12 title = Runes |Row 12 info = User has an affinity for magic, User can break materials with her roar, User gains Steel evocation }} Appearance: Weapons/Equipment: The Edge: Typically in the form of a spear/halberd/scythe however Tuk is known to use her control over steel to reshape the weapon into many different forms from axes to great swords. The weapon itself is abnormally heavy and requires her to use her magic to offset its weight partially. This is only due to The Edge being such a large amount of steel as required to reshape to such large weapons The Pricks: Much like The Edge only instead Tuk shapes them into extremely close range weapons: shortswords, daggers, etc. The Guard: Armour currently fashioned in the likeness of Leongardian armor, however it is clearly seen as atypical in its make. It's extremely lightweight and Tuk usually shifts it into a shield to block oncoming blows, or to congregate en masse at a suspected area of attack. Runes: User has an affinity for magic, User can break materials with her roar, User gains Steel evocation Abilities/Skills: Father's daughter: If G'wain passed anything on it was his rage. Once per battle Tuk can become enraged becoming a ferocious attacker, and giving no thought to her own well being. The effects lasts randomly (determined by dice roll). Her tenacity pushes her body to act at a speed and strength that would almost rival her father's. Weapon styles: She has studied most of the various factions weapon styles and has practiced them for quite a few years. She is talented but has still never had a taste of actual battle. Weaponsmith: She can fashion a blade better than most, and repairing such killing tools on the fly is simple for her. Her style is a mix of the teachings of Gunthier one of the most famous weaponsmiths of Leongarde and using her own roar to temper steel in between her hammer strikes. Hold your tongue: Not only can Tuk's roars be focused and draw from her own energy but they also steadily increase in strength the longer she doesn't use her voice. Using the roar at all puts strain on her vocal chords. Personality: Tuk is a naive lady, still pretty inexperienced in all things war related. She can be stubborn and couple that with her determination makes her someone who always tries to see something through to the end. Her mother taught her to be polite, however much of that has been lost since her tutelage with Gunthier. She often is speaks her mind, and is quite inquisitive. Background/History: The daughter of G'wain, not a son. The stigma took its toll early on in life of the young child. It wasn't even that G'wain didn't love her but she couldn't carry on his legacy...However the young child tried, and it soon became apparent that Ko'Rhas had blessed her via runes from the soul orb itself. Not wanting his child to endure the hardships of battle he gave her to one of the most renowned weapon smiths in Leongarde: Gunthier. 'I'll make you a weapon some day father...' Those were the last words she ever said to him as he ventured off to the battlefield. She was only twelve at the time and soon underwent the rigorous training of her teacher for eight long years. Her skills excelled and she became enamored by the various fighting styles and weapons of the different factions. She studied them trying to master each and every one and learn the most refined art of crafting such weapons. It soon became apparent however, that the Steel Evoker struggled with her magical capabilities if she couldn't touch the steel she was manipulating. The drawback of her stupendous skill was what she was told. Tuk refused such an excuse and is determined to eventually get over that drawback and be able to will steel with just a thought easily. Then the news came, shattering the young woman's dreams. Her father slain by the Nightbringer of Disgeran. Through tears and a broken spirit she vowed to slay the monster that killed her father. Gunthier knew trying to reason with the stubborn lass was nigh impossible and thought that seeing exactly what came from the weapons they made might be a sobering thing for Tuk. So with his blessing she made her way for the Leongarde army. Goal: Primarily it was to find ways to please the various Meragaia to gain access to creating weapons from the various elements, in hopes to create a line of weaponry that would rival any before it. As of her father's untimely demise however, she has vowed to slay the Nightbringer. Trivia: Tuk enjoys children, finding them quite funny. She also keeps a collection of fashioned miniatures she created thinking she could one day sell them. The figures all fashioned after people she has met.